


На самом деле...

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [57]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	На самом деле...

Шульдих никогда не любил детей: своих не имел, а чужие вызывали в нём чувство глубокого отвращения. Лана исключением не стала. Она была напоминанием о том, что до встречи с телепатом у его оракула была своя жизнь. Единственной причиной, по которой она оставалась в живых, было четкое понимание, что Кроуфорд никогда не простит Шульдиху её крови на его руках.

Плюс ко всему, несмотря на гнусный характер, она была полезна.

Хорошо, что окружающие люди не знают, о чем на самом деле думает телепат. Если бы знали, он бы точно долго не прожил.

Он дурачится, пряча за венецианскими масками свои истинные чувства. Только иногда позволяя Кроуфорду развязать шелковые завязки и отложить на прикроватную тумбочку парчовое украшение, Шульдих говорит то, что думает, но чаще понимающе молчит.

Телепат любит и ненавидит телекинетиков. С одной стороны, в открытом противостоянии они способны размазать его тонким слоем по ближайшей поверхности раньше, чем он успеет изменить их намерения, но с другой стороны, их разум беззащитен перед его арсеналом психологических штучек и грубого прямого вмешательства.

— Лана скоро приезжает! – восклицает рыжий и, откашлявшись, ехидно добавляет. — В смысле, ты же её ждешь.

Шульдих самым искренним образом считает, что, не будь он телепатом, был бы гениальным актером и неоднократным лауреатом премии Оскар.

— Слабо признать, что ты её тоже с нетерпением ждешь? – прячет улыбку оракул.

— Вот ещё! – отфыркивается телепат.

Кроуфорд щурит глаза, думает о биржевых сводках, утренних пробках и футбольном матче сегодня вечером. За тонкой паутинкой щитов в глубине его сознания прячется нежность и насмешка. Телепат с ним уже столько лет, а до сих пор «мистер само совершенство: я знаю о том, о чем ты ещё не успел до конца додумать» не понял, что Кроуфорду не надо быть телепатом, чтобы знать, что творится на дне этой сумасшедшей души. Он никогда не начнет этот разговор: его всё устраивает. Рассчитывать на что-то большее глупо, да и зачем?

Не перебьют друг друга, и ладно!

Лана возвращается из колледжа домой, пряча на дне сумки баночку с джемом. Несмотря на то, что она уже была телекинетиком первого уровня, она оставалась маленькой девочкой.


End file.
